Pikachu Fan Club
by Technochromatic
Summary: "Were you electrified by my battle?"


**Pikachu Fan Club**

Disclaimer : I do not own characters and PBR, only this fic.

~ TC ~

The young girl withdrew her Pidgeot. Her cap is now damp with sweat. She had lost her two teammates while only being able to knock out one of the opposing Pokémon. Her palm gripped tighter on the Pokéball, then braced herself and returned it to her bag. She is at a type disadvantage right now. The girl blamed herself for not bringing her Rhyperior sooner and decided to bring her Pidgeot instead.

"Well?" The other boy smirks. "Make your move."

The first word nearly made the female jump. Either it must have been minutes or the male Is the impatient type. Despite the soothing atmosphere the Sunset Colosseum offers, the girl is mentally trembling over her near loss. Two of her Pokémon has fainted, meaning that she can only wish her last Pokémon best of luck.

Unfortunately, it is a paralysed Ivysaur.

"_In terms of the number of Pokémon left the Red corner is up to the lead. But there is always a chance of a comeback!"_

She was unsure whether to proceed further or give up by now. She had spent all her Perfect Points earlier and now she is struggling in the semi-final. Of course it would be a waste to discard all the winning streaks she achieved until now, right?

Cyndy took a glance at her foe; brown haired, yellow colors everywhere even on his face. Nothing particularly odd or disturbing

but the eyes...

Every time she looked at him she could almost feel that she was frozen in place. Or she feel like sudden chill on her spine like what hikers would feel like in their journey through Mt. Silver on winter, minus their thick clothings. And she could see visions in her head like her sitting in a concert seat. Then a dreadful melody that starts and twirls in her head, and blades started to swing around her head. But it ends there. It always ends there and usually she couldn't remember what she was doing before that.

"_Both corner haven't decided on a move yet. The tension is getting intense!"_

Well now's not the time

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" She shouted full of energy, basically trying to look as if she was building a strategy. "Go! Ivysaur!"

"Use Thunder, Raichu" Commanded the trainer. In an instant Raichu's body becomes surrounded by electricity and it fires a massive yellow beam of electricity at Ivysaur. The lucky Grass starter desperately avoided the attack. A sigh of relief can be heard both from the trainer and her Pokémon.

"Use Magical Leaf!" Ivysaur's body glows green and it jumps into the air. Then, light-green leaves quickly circle around its body and is then shot at the target.

"_Raichu took huge amount of damage, but it is not enough to bring the opponent down!"_

"Nooo!" Shrieked the female.

"Raichu use Quick Attack!" Happily said by the Electric user. Raichu disappears and reappears and then tackles the opponent. While running, a white or silver trail is created behind it. Time seems to slow down as the last moments of her beloved Ivysaur starts to run out. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what happens next. In the darkness, she could hear the saddest cry of her Pokémon louder than every sounds in her surroundings. She opened her teary eyes to see her comrade lays in the floor, defeated. While the winner withdraws his Pokémon and poses in victory.

"_The challenger has lost. What a shame."_

"Were you electrified by my battle?"

She looked at her enemy one more time and...kind of regret it for the rest of her life.

Whether she hallucinates or not, She couldn't tell. The male trainer in yellow glares the most intimidating eyes. She stare at it for too long and began having light headaches. His smirk is not the kind of smirk you would want to see alone very late at night. She blacked out.

…

Her eyes flutter open to a storage-like room which is very dusty and the floor creaks with few of her movements. She could feel her body is leaning on a hard, solid wooden wall. There is no one and nothing else in the room. Just when she was trying to get up

"Pika, Pika!"

A yellow rodent shaped Pokémon stood beside her. Its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

Its a Pikachu!

Cyndy jerked in shock. Her hands and legs are tied with a tout rope. The Pikachu helped her opened her bindings almost voluntarily. She tried to stand up but a sharp pain struck her immediately as she stood on her patella. The electric Pokémon quickly run to support her back. She sighed and thanked the... It _is _a Pikachu. But with additional sharp fangs and glowing red eyes. The 'thing' looked quite hungry. Due to fear, her right hand must have punched the once-was-cute creature.

"PikGGRH...PikaAARGK!"

The creature grew more angered than last few minutes ago. She hastily ransacked her bag and was lucky to find an ordinary Pokéball. She summoned whatever savior that will come out.

"Dragonair!"

Whoever kidnapped her must be merciful enough to leave her a decent Pokémon for her. Dragoniar looked pretty much roughly beaten up. Its head is a bit lowered, like a snake having a tummyache. It's growl is much more weaker and it looked like it is badly poisoned. She is sure to punish this bastard who created this bad joke. She used an Oran Berry and the Dragon Pokémon looked more relaxed. Sadly the berry used does not solves the problem right now. She needs to develop a plan, right mow.

"Dragonair try using Twister to the floor!" The orbs on Dragonair's tail glow. Then it waves its tail and creates a tornado from it, sending it at the floor in front of where it is standing. Cyndy then proceed to step 2. She wasted no time and grabbed her Dragonair's body and quickly dashed outside.

The puzzled 'Pikachu' left blocked and distracted by the dust twister. Success!

The halls in front is absolutely empty. The hall branches to two directions from her spot. She shrugged it off and took flight to her left.

Damn!

Someone's there. Its not like she saw it. But what else could produce fear-inducing, slow footsteps like some celebrity walking above the red carpet. She immediately made a turn and go to the right. It must have been bad luck as she hears another footsteps, more manly and also bearing the same intimidating echoes.

Checkmate

She doesn't even know what to do. She fell to her knees, Her shadow casted below the only light source. After a few minutes that seemed like eternity two human figures showed up and the creature is now a meter from her.

"Zapped by a Thunderbolt" The pretty woman started.

"And now you are Paralysed.." The tough-looking man added.

"Shall we shock her like we had before?" An adorable voice spoke.

"Make her experience happiness in this yellow paradise?" An energetic male voice continued.

"And let her join us with in wonderful **Pikachu Fan Club**?" Said voice familiar to her from before waking up in this nightmarish jail.

"What do you think? Pikachu?" All of the voices spoke in union and showed themselves to the light.

Time seemed to slow down once more. She could feel tears flowing gently in her face. This is the end.

…

"Thunder Fang, Manetric!" Roared the cheerful young lady. A mostly-blue with yellow four footed canine fangs glow light blue and spark with light blue electricity. It then bites down on the opponent, a beautiful blue fish with few areas in darker blue; Lumineon. Who is currently in a bad shape.

"_Pikachu Fan Cyndy won. The Challenger has lost the game."_

"How about it? Were my Pokémon shocking?" Cyndy smiled and did her victory pose.

~TC~

* * *

**AN:** Moral Better win your battles with Pikachu Fans out there (= _=")

So, I got this idea after losing to a Pikachu Fan trainer in the Sunset Colloseum after using a Flaafy with flash and somehow his after battle statement inspired me to write this. Practically my second Pokémon fic so concrit is undoubtedly welcome.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed your time.


End file.
